


The Way it Could have Been

by KillerPen



Category: Akagami no Shirayukihime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Close to canon though, F/M, Family, Friendship, Fun, Minor Character Deaths, Obi fun, Romance, Sexual Tension, Some angst, fluff all over the place, love development, mental and physical explorations, one-sided, slice of life style, some bloody scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerPen/pseuds/KillerPen
Summary: What if?That's a very strong question.Shirayuki was always wondering, what if?What if Obi never started that fight in her bar. What if her Opa hadn't cared to help him?What if Obi didn't come back to thank her?What if her grandparents never fell of that mountain?What if.....Shirayuki didn't know the answer to any of those questions.When her only family is taken away from her by natures cruelty, she finds  herself wondering more and more what if Obi had never found them.He was the only thing keeping her from losing her sanity, keeping grief at bay, and protecting her from horrible outcomes.Life goes on, only because he's there to take her by the hand and drag her forward every step of the way.Forward to different places, new experiences, and intriguing people.This is a story about how one little event changed the course of Shirayuki's life in so many ways.





	1. One: Different start

**Author's Note:**

> This story started because of a question infinitelystrangemachine asked in one of her fics.  
> "What if Shirayuki met Obi first?"  
> I couldn't get it out of my head, and this was born!  
> My first attempt at and Anime fic, and an Obiyuki fic.  
> I've read the entire manga, still ongoing by the way, the latest chapter had an adorable obiyuki moment, and I've watched the show.  
> I've been reading everyone else's stories on here and have easily found my favorites, I hope I can do these characters as well as you all have!  
> Also Opa and Oma comes from Sabraeal's stories. Don't know why, but I liked the foreign tast to the words. They felt right, so I'm useing them.  
> Thanks Sabraeal!

"Another beer, princess!" A scraggly looking mine worker called, throwing up his hand that held his now empty cup. Someone else called, another yelled obscenities at her drunkenly. She avoided the more rowdy customers.

She had grown used to is all by now.

The catcalls, the flirting, the leers, the over zealous reaching for any part of her they could reach. It was all regular to her by this point in her life, especially since she was fifteen years old and had developed into quite an interesting beauty, with her clear spring green eyes, porcelain skin, delicately freckled nose and soft shimmering hair the color of the brightest red. People were interested in her. Most were men and not all were friendly, or perhaps they were over friendly?

It didn't matter, she did this work anyway and dealt with it all with silent internal strength.

The bar always got loud towards the weekeneds and her Oma tended to get tired a lot more by the time the weekened rolled around. So she had to do the serving.

Someone pinched her butt.

She bit back a  squeak  as a group of burly mountain men laughed when she turned red and kept walking. She was used to that too. All kinds of people came through this mountain pass and her Grandparents had been smart enough to set up shop and it payed pretty well.

She just wished people wouldn't be so _crass_  all the time. She could handle herself to be sure but sometimes . . . _sometimes_ she just didn't want to be bothered anymore.

"Shirayuki." A kind elderly man called her from behind the worn, dark wood counters, a wet rag in his pruning hands.

"Yes! Coming!" The small girl huffed as she avoided a groping, no doubt drunk, man behind her and rushed to see what her grandfather needed her for. After a few expert twists, maneuvering her body around and sometimes _over_ the crowd with practiced ease.

"Here! I'm here!" She breathed, her cheeks rosy as her hair.

Opa smiled, "Sorry about this heart, but here, tables in the back need to be-"

There was a loud bang, then a scuffle broke out in the back, someone cursed angrily in a foreign tongue Shirayuki had never heard before. All eyes swiveled in that direction and she noticed her grandfather grow tense.

_Oh dear. Not another bar fight. Opa was getting too old for Bar fights . . ._

The crowd parted as a huge wood smith came lumbering up dragging a wiry looking body with him, his meaty hands tight around the body's arm.

Shirayuki watched with worried curiosity as she quickly retreated back behind the wood counter. Her Opa absently gripped her shoulder.

"What is this?" He snapped with all the dryness a seventy three year old man had.

"This is a theif and he's hankering for a beatin' Ain'tcha boy!" The wood smith growled, yanking the boy closer, harshly.

Shirayuki winced, that looked like it had hurt. The boy was dark haired and skinny, he was dressed oddly and he didn't look like anyone she'd ever seen around here before. Although she couldn't see his face yet because he hung it in what looked to be shame.

"If he is, do it somewhere else." Opa said firmly, not taking his eyes off the hulking man.

"It's your bar, do something or I'll break him in half."

"What'd he do to you?" Opa continued, not at all impressed.

The man snorted, "Took my money, I know he did, trying to deny it! Where is it boy?!" He roared in the boys ears, his grip turning the flesh under white.

Shirayuki bit her lip, "Stop that!" She snapped before thinking.

The mutterings and seething stopped as everyone turned to look at her. Her heart flipped over a little at the sudden attention, even the boy had lifted his face ever so slightly to glance at her.

"He's-he's-you're going to hurt him like that! I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding and-"

"Shut yer mouth girl!"

"Enough!" Opa's voice raised and frightened everyone, "Let the boy go man, and here." He threw a bag of coins at the burly fellow who caught it clumsily, "Take that for the road, now get out and leave the thief here. I'll take care of him."

The woods man muttered a curse under his breath and practically tossed the boy towards a wall. People gasped as the the wiry looking body tripped and fell head first into the wall. A sickening crack was heard when his head collided with the dry mortar and brick.

Opa's face was grim, "All right, closed for the night. _Get out_."

Protests and mutters of disapproval sounded off, but one steely look from her grandfather send them all slinking away, back home, or back to work. Shirayuk's bright eyes looked at her grandfather questioningly. He nudged his head towards the sprawling boy which she understood.

With quick nimble steps she was next to the thief and kneeling, "You all right?" She asked quietly, wishing he would get up. A cut on his forehead was evident and it was trailing blood. Shirayuki winced and reached for his arm, "Here."

The boys head snapped up and Shirayuki forgot what breathing was. He had . . . the _oddest_ look about him. She'd _never_ seen anyone like him before. His face was sharp and angler, his lips were half full and had a twist to them that she couldn't place, his skin a different tan olive color. But his eyes . . . _that's_ what drew her in. His eyes were ridiculously stunning. Like - like cat eyes. Slanted slightly with glittering gold irises that had a sprinkle of brown around the pupils. She felt lost for a brief moment, and she couldn't fathom _why_.

"Don't need help." He said quickly, snapping her out of her trance.

She blinked rapidly, "Um, but you - your head-" Her hand reached out instinctively to touch the wound.

He grimaced, "S'fine." He stood up, a little shakily.

Shirayuki huffed, "I don't care. Come on." She gripped one of his arms and pulled him steadily to the back room. Surprisingly, his resistance was small.

Within minutes she had him sat on an apple crate, and a small oil lamp running as she bustled around the half dark room looking for her grandmothers herb collection.

He was silent, but she could feel his eyes on her. She resisted the urge to shudder. Who was this boy? By the looks of him he couldn't be that much older than she was. He had a mysterious air about him though and that . . . _intrigued_ her.

"Ah." She smiled and took out what she had been looking for, "Now hold _still_." She said quietly, moving towards him.

He made no sign of retreat so she set to work quickly and deftly on his forehead, wiping  the blood then proceeding in putting some sort of ground cream on it.

"This should help with the pain. It looks a little deep, maybe it'll scar ... what'd you take his money for?" She said, still quietly, her fingers working over his skin.

"What're you doing this for?" He countered without answering.

"Because your hurt, and I don't care who you are, I don't let anyone stay hurt if I can help it." She answered anyway, a strand of her burning red hair falling over her face, "I want to be a pharmacist someday, but right now I just settle for helping wherever I can and learning from who ever I can and-"

A small shiver ran through  him, stopping her mid sentence, "You all right?"

"M-yah, yes. Fine." He said slowly, lowly.

She stayed silent for a minute, unsure as to what this feeling that was welling up inside her was.

"What's your name Mr.?" She said carefully

He snorted lightly, "Not Mr. Just Obi."

Her heart gave a strange skitter.

"And I have aliases. And many secrets."

That got a snicker out of her, "Really? Well that's intreasting."

"That's what most people say."

She sobered slightly and dabbed  at his forehead a little more before backing away with a friendly glaze in her eyes, "Well, My name is Shirayuki and I don't have any aliases . . but I _do_ have one secret. . ." She trailed off as he stood up. He looked taller under the dim flickering light and - She suddenly realized that it was dark and he was a stranger and she was-

"Thanks Miss. For this." He said smoothly, she wondered what his face looked like in the day time.

"You-you're  welcome."

"Well, this was fun. But I have to go now and-"

"Wait!"

He stopped, his body poised to turn, his head tilted at her, making his strange eyes catch the light in precisely the right way.

She bit her lip, "Um . . . stay. Stay one night. I don't think it's safe out there yet and it's already so late and - and -" She couldn't think up any other excuse. She didn't even know why she was trying to!

He didn't say anything for a breathless moment, "You're  not trying to trick me into staying so you can cart me off in the morning, are you?"

She swallowed, "N-no. No, just being friendly."

Another thick silence.

Then his mouth twisted up into a smile. She could see it through the dark, and his shadow bowed lightly, "Always good to have some friends. Ok Miss. I'll take up your offer. But you should know, I'm a tricky customer."

She nodded in the dark, "Right this way."

She led the strange boy to a small back room which he accepted gratefully, then she headed off to bed with a lot more thoughts and excitement bubbling inside of her. She had so many questions, she really wanted to know who this boy was. What was he doing here? Where had he come from? What did he do for a living?

All those questions a more bubbled inside as she tried to get some sleep.

The next morning found the sun on her face, warm and bright. Her green eyes opened sleepily as she sat up, last night replaying in her mind. _Oh_! _The boy! Obi, his name was Obi._ She smiled lightly and dressed quickly, soon the breakfast rush would start, she had to hurry if she wanted to talk to him.

But when she knocked on the door and let herself in . . .nobody was there.

_He was gone._

She felt her heart sink for some inexplicable reason. She didn't even know him for _petes sake_! Why did she feel so disappointed that he wasn't here and she-

"Shirayuki!" Oma's voice called from down below.

She sighed, closed the door and went down stairs to continue the day of the rest of her life exactly the same.

And here she thought she was going to get some _excitement_.

* * *

 

She went about her day the same as always. Make the cakes. Sweep and mop the floor. Wash the linen, scrub the tables, wash the dishes, clean the yard.

She was bored. Utterly _bored_.

Things were _not_ different. She was still doing the same things she always did, there wasn't much for her to learn, she just couldn't do anything new. She ached for something new. That boy had been new.... she wished for the hundredth time that morning that he hadn't left.

He probably had some intriguing stories.

Her grandparents noticed her lack of usual luster.

"She seems . . . _distracted_." Oma said as she watched the young red head carry a heavy wooden tub towards the back yard.

Opa nodded firmly, pushing away a few crates of juice, "Last night was a bit stressful. This odd boy tried to steal from that Harrison fellow and . . . it wasn't too bad but she seemed to take an interest in him, strangely."

The elderly woman's eyes lit up as if she was still young, "Interest? _Really_." She hummed thoughtfully, "Wish I'd seen him."

"Naw. He wasn't much. He looked weird, like he was hiding something. A pickpocket no doubt. But he had strange  vibes to him that I couldn't place."

Oma smiled lightly, "Poor love, Shirayuki's growing up and nobody in this town interests her." She sighed wistfully, her eyes following the thin small girl, "So much like her mother . . . "

"Hopefully she'll have better taste in men." Opa snapped, wiping  the wooden counter.

Oma smiled bigger, "Oh you . . . but still. I think the time when we will have to accept our Shirayuki is grown up will come sooner than we want. She's fifteen you know."

"As if I could forget. If your so determine to get her off, go talk to the Troscas. Their boy's been chasing her for years."

"Yes . . .but she doesn't seem to care."

Opa didn't say anything after that and went to the back, leaving his wife to her flighty thoughts.

Honestly, the way she was one would never think she was in her late sixties.

* * *

 

Obi knew he shouldn't go back. _What was there to go back for_? He'd fought with himself and ended up going against every sensible instinct in his mind. He _shouldn't_ go back. There would be trouble if he did. He should just take what he needed and get the hell out of here. He _really_ should _not_ go back.

He went back.

That little girl . . . that little red headed girl that had been so nice to him. Nobody ever did that unless they wanted something from him, or wanted him for more . . .lewd reasons.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he made his way around the corner, silently, _maybe she wasn't there?_ Maybe she didn't _want_ to seem him again . . .of course not! Why would she? She didn't even _know_ him and-

His cut above his brow tingled. She'd fixed that up for him. Sure he'd had worse, a dull ach in his chest emphasized that thought, but she'd made it hurt less and- he could at least say good bye. _Right_?

His eye caught her easily. She was walking barefooted across the dusty ground, a tub bigger than  her, filled with wet whites in her arms. Her long cherry colored tresses were pulled back and high on her head. Obi couldn't take his eyes off of her. Any part of her.

Her hair glittered under the afternoon sun. He noticed how red her face was from the work but her eyes looked ahead dully, her mouth in a straight line . . .she looked - positively bored.

He almost snickered at her deadpanned face when her foot slipped and she went backwards. Obi's eyes widened, and in a flash of movement he'd caught her round the waist with one arm, catching the tub with the other.

For a brief moment she froze, her eyes saucers as she looked up at him, her side pressed against him as his arm curled her closer. He was unable to look away. His heart gave an odd skitter.

This . . .wasn't _right_.

"O-obi?"

She knew his name? _Oh yah_ . . .he'd told her hadn't he.

"Careful Miss, you could hurt yourself and what a shame that would be." He let his lips turn in a half smile, the smile he used for various things, only half real.

"You-you didn't leave?"

 _I should have,_ "Nope." He steadied her upright and put the tub down, "How ungrateful do you think I am Miss? After you showed me such hospitality." His eyes twinkled when a color spread over her face that was most decidedly not from the sun.

"O-oh . . . um, well I told you. I like to help people and-and-" Her hands twisted together as she avoided looking at him, "Are you staying?" She blurted out suddenly, actually surprising him.

Obi's eyes widened as she looked directly at him now, eyes fixated on his. They were so _green_ . . .

"I-I guess so. For a little while anyway. I could use a break from traveling and-this seems like a well enough place." He said carefully.

She bit her lip in thought, "Here? Well yes, that's good, I can ask Opa and Oma if-"

"Ask us what?" Opa called as he walked up behind the two youths.

Shirayuki stuttered a little as she tried to tell her grandfather just what she was talking about. Obi watched in growing fascination. She was . . .strangely adorable.

_Nope. No, not going there. Can't afford too. Not ever._

"Well if he wants to." Opa said finally, catching Obi's attention.

The girl looked at him with, dare he believe it, hope in her eyes. Obi had never been looked at like that before . . . for someone to hope he would stay . . . it felt strange and warm. He wasn't sure he liked it.

"I think I will Miss." He said finally, his heart unprepared for the assault of her sudden dazzling smile. _Good god_! What _was_ this?

"You can room for free boy,"

"No sir I don't-"

"I insist. I'm getting on in my years and my lovely little girl here, though helpful as she is, won't be able to keep up with my duties. I'd like you to help out while you stay, in return we'll feed and board you. Deal." the old man's blue eyes stared fiercely into Obi's, making the younger realize this man wasn't all that feeble as he looked.

Free room and board for a little work? _Meh_ , he'd done worse for less.

"Sure. Ok, you got yourself a deal sir." They shook on it, neither male noticing the bubbling excitement in the girl behind them.

"Ok! Great, now, wanna help me with the laundry!" She squeaked suddenly, clapping her hands with finality.

Her grandfather laughed.

Obi blinked, "Laundry?"

"For now." The old man said, "Until we get you settled. Go on. She's a live one so watch your step." It was a half baked warning, but a warning nonetheless.

Obi silently promised himself he wouldn't cross that line with these people. Besides, there was no need.

"All right then Miss. Lead the way." He casually smiled and picked up the tub for her before she could.

Her protests were refuted by his laughs.

He didn't have a clue what he just got himself into.

* * *

 

"You can sleep in here until further notice ok." Shirayuki smiled graciously and pushed open the door for him.

Obi's eyes slide around the room in a way that made her think of caution before he stepped inside.

"Nice." His posture was relaxed as he stretched his arms behind his head, "You clean these?"

She nods, her hair fluttering around her pale freckled face, "Yah . . .it's not so bad, unless I-"Her nose crinkles in the cutest way, "Unless I forget there's people in here and walk in on them. Goodness, that's embarrassing no matter how many times . . .and if theirs two people in one room . . " She trails off, her face flushed with embarrassment.

Obi couldn't help it. He choked trying too, but it came out. A laugh, loud and mirthful, laughing right at her.

Shirayuki's face colored brighter, "Stop that! It's not funny! People do the weirdest things when they-they-"

His laughs came out strangled as he tried to force them back, her embarrassment was so evident, her innocence so _clear_ it . . .it struck him as hilarious.

"Oh-oh, you have _no_ idea Miss." He choked out between chortles.

Her eyes snapped to him in shock, "You do?"

 _That_ sobered him up pretty quickly, he felt heat rise up his neck as she looked at him in shock and-and was there some nervous fascination too?

"Yes Miss. I do. I've been 'round long enough and far enough to know . . .people are strange creatures. Most are just selfish and do what they do to benefit themselves." He said this so casually it struck her.

"But . . .not _all_ people?"

 _No_ . . .his eyes wavered over her, _not all people_ , "I do." He said finally.

She stared at him for a long breathless moment. He stared right back, his posture ridiculously lax.

"You're selfish?"

Oh _that's putting it mildly_ , "Yes. Yes I am."

Her face scrunched up in thought, "So why are you staying here if-"

"Free food and board Miss. Need those sometimes." He said simply, peeling off his jacket.

Shirayuki's eyes unconsciously followed the movement as he slipped out of the loose over garment and revealed a, not so loose, black shirt hugging everything underneath. The sleeves reached to the middle of his forearms making them look . . .very nice.

"O-okay then." She stuttered, ripping her eyes away from his arms, "I'll leave you to it. See you tomorrow Obi." His name rolled effortlessly off her tongue and she found she liked it.

"Night Miss."

She stopped at the door and glanced back at him, looking as if she had something more to say. The words died on her lips and she left silently. Taking her warmth with her.

Obi bit his cheek in worry. That had been a little _too_ comfortable for his liking. _Got to watch your step, have to keep clear of attachments, can't afford to let yourself go_ . . . He repeated these instructions in his head until he fell asleep.


	2. Flickers of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before long Obi seems to feel like heylways been there.  
> Shirayuki can't remember what it was even like when he wasn't.  
> Obi knew he should have left before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much all who read the last chapter!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this story because I plan on having fun writing it!  
> Let me know what you think ok!

It had been two weeks already. Obi could hardly believe that. No days have ever passed so fast in all his life. He barely felt it fly by. He should have left a while ago. He should have just up and gone like smoke. But now. . . things got _comfortable_. He found he liked this little mountain side ditch of a town. He liked the old people that owned this tavern.

 

The lady made him feel warm and welcome, the man reminded him of . . .of a stern yet guiding figure that he never had growing up. That he never realized he'd needed before.

They were such kind people to him. And he wished he deserved it.

The Miss though, she'd gotten to him faster than anyone.

Obi stared at the ceiling from his bed an early Saturday morning with thoughts whirling in his sharp mind.What had he gotten himself into? She had effortlessly been breaking down his walls without even realizing.

Heck, _he_ hadn't even realized it and that was dangerous. _Very_ dangerous. He'd catch himself in horror actually meaning a smile or a laugh and his teasing was more endearing than prickly and she-and she was . . . fun. Soft, warm, friendly beyond all account. And she-

He swallowed thickly at the thought. She genuinely cared-about him. Nobody had _ever_ . . .he never _needed_ anyone to. He'd built his walls so high and so thick he never needed anyone to care for him before.

 _Damn it._ He scrubbed his face with bare hands, trying to will these thoughts away. It wouldn't do anyone any good. _No, no good at al_ l. It was getting cold out now and he planned to leave before winter settled in. That was a fact. He wouldn't be staying any more than a month. Period.

But maybe that was stretching it.

* * *

 

Life at the inn wasn't really dull. Shirayuki never let it be.

"Miss, what are we looking for again?" Obi asked, finding himself trotting after her one crisp autumn afternoon. He'd been following the small girl all day with a wicker basket slung on his forearm.

"Dandelions, the yellower the better! Oma's run out of Honey and it's good for soar throats too-Oh!" She gasped excitedly and ran to a rocky patch with green and yellow blurred together between the rocks.

"See Obi!" She plucked the heads vigorously, "Come on."

He couldn't help but smile as her eager fingers pulling just the heads of the weeds. He decided there really wasn't anything to do but help her.

"All right, lets see how many I get." He teased her easily.

She stopped, her eyes glittering at him, "Is that a challenge?"

"Yah."

"One with the most gets the losers dessert."

"Sure."

"Ok."

Needless to say, he didn't get to eat his apple pie that night.

* * *

* * *

 

"H-how do you _do_ this!" She hollered, her fingernails clutching at the bark of a tree she was dangling on desperately, refusing to look down.

Obi stared up, "Miss, just let go!"

"No! I could break my neck or something." She gasped, clinging to the branch tighter. Her arms and face were red for exertion and scratches.

Obi stifled a laugh, "I told you not to."

"Get me _down_ Obi!" She didn't care how desperate she sounded. She had grandparents to take care of! No point in dying from a tree accident when she could just get help.

He laughed now, her fear was making her face turn redder, she looked so cute and terrified and angry all at the same time, it tickled him.

"Hang on."

"I _am!_ " She growled.

Obi chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest as he deftly climbed up the tree nearly as fast as a squirrel.

"I'm here Miss. Here." he reached for her slowly, she refused to open her eyes, "Just grab hold of my arm and-"

She clutched on him suddenly, he hiccuped to a stop as she wound her limbs around him like a metal  band, so hard and so fast he almost lost balance, his breathing had stopped though, she wrapped her strong legs around his waist, her arms tight around his neck, her face buried in his shoulder, she was _not_ letting go.

Obi forgot what he was supposed to do with her. For some reason it was very difficult to think with her tied around him like this and-

"Are we down yet?" Her voice muffled against his neck, Obi stiffened, his grip on the tree tightened as a sharp jolt zipped down his spin.

"Yah, hold on Miss."

She screamed as he jumped straight down without warning.

It took a long time to get her off him. He still felt the imprint of her body attached to him hours later.

 

* * *

 

"Obi help!"

The shriek sent a jolt running through him, making him drop the wood he'd painstakingly collected as he ran, muscles tense, towards it.

"Miss?!" He called, slight apprehension that he couldn't place running through him, where had she-

"Over here!" She yelled.

Obi whirled around to find the girl clutching on an over hanging branch, half her body being sucked up by the running down stream river. She was wet, and red and terrified.

"Hang on, don't let go!" He hollered back, practically jumping down the steep rocky edge to get to her. Nothing he did required any thought. He just acted.

He slid to a halt and reached, his fingers shy of touching her wrist.

"I-I can't-O-Obi!" She gasped choking as water rushed over her, her cold fingers slipping. Obi's heart was in his ears as he leaned further.

"Come _on_ Miss!" He leaned closer, the branch cracked, his eyes widened, "Miss _please_!"

She choked on water again, "I . . .Obi I-" She couldn't let go.

Obi's heart wrenched as the branch snapped and she went screaming down. He didn't think, he jumped straight into the roaring rush letting it swoop him towards her flailing  form.

"O-" She sputtered, hair sticking all over her face as she gulped huge amounts of water, her throat burned, her eyes squeezed shut against the water, she couldn't fight the current much longer if-

"Gotcha." An arm wrapped around her and pulled. She gasped, trying to remain conscious as Obi grabbed a passing tree root and hauled them with a tremendous amount of strength onto the bank.

She rolled away, coughing, on her hands and knees soaked completely to the bone as he flopped on his back, eyes shut tight, hair sticking to his forehead, chest heaving with each breath.

"M-Miss what . . ." He hiccupped, "What where you doing?!"

She threw up.

Her entire body convulsed as she threw the contents of her stomach mixed with too much water in the grass. Her stomach twisted painfully as her throat burned. She could barely breath.

"Hey." His voice was lower now, border line gentle as she suddenly felt his hand, surprisingly warm, on her soaked back, "Miss?"

She sat on her legs dizzily, "I'm-I'm ok. Thank you Obi. You saved my life-" she shuddered.

Obi's eyes studied her flushed face as she looked at him miserably, "Mind telling me what just happened?" He said carefully, his fingers itching oddly to brush that wet red hair off her cold cheeks.

He fisted them to his sides.

"I went to see the water plants next to the bend, if they were ripe enough to take yet. The bank must have been slipperier than I thought.Next thing I knew I'd slipped and . . ." Her green eyes turned stormy, "I'm sorry Obi."

He almost laughed, _Sorry? For what?_

"Why?" He said simply.

She looked at him, slightly confused, "Because I almost got you killed..."

He almost laughed again, "So? I'm no stranger to near death experiences Miss." Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

Her eyes widened a little as she clutched herself, her dress sticking to her entire form accenting every single . . . Obi swallowed and averted his eye to her face instead. She was still giving him that odd, slightly aching look. Like she wants to _know_ , like she wants to ask what? How? When? _Why_?

Questions burned slightly behind her beautiful irises and . . .he nearly wanted to answer them. She'd looked at him more than once like that.

"Miss, can you stand?" He asked as he stood up, to avoid that look.

She stared up at him,"Yes. I think."

He stretched out a hand which she took shakily and pulled her to her feet. She stumbled into him with a slight huff. Her body was cold, but then, so was his. Everything they had on was slick against them. And it wasn't leaving any room for decency and . . .good god was she _blushing_. He hoped he wasn't. Of all the things he should _not_ let happen, this was nearly number one.

Boy, wait until her grandparents see _this_.

 

* * *

 

Home, warm, fed, and scolded. They were safely tucked away in the main room. Customers flitting about in the warm fire light, the buzz of conversation lulling in their ears.

Obi sat on one end of the wide deer skin couch, taking in the ridiculously comfortable atmosphere as his eyes drooped. God he was tired . . . _so tired_.

A shuffle sound caught his ear, then a warm weight pressed against his side making his heart skitter in his chest. His eyes blinked open as he looked down. Shirayuki was nuzzling in his side, curling under his thrown out arm, her small pale fingers clutching at his shirt.

He swallowed thickly, unable to fight off the warm tingles that's crawled up his spin and settled in his chest, making his heart expand painfully, "Miss?" His voice came out lower than he meant it to.

She hummed against his side, "M'cold. You're warm." She mumbled against him, he could feel her lips through his shirt, his hair prickled on his neck.

 _That was . . .oh god, that was so not . ..good_.

"Want to go to bed?" Why was his voice betraying him?

She sighed against him, her warm breath fanning into his shirt. He almost jolted as her fingers tugged at his shirt more, "No."

No? _No_! Well . . all right then, fine . . .it wasn't like he needed his sanity anyway.

This was _not_ good.

"Ok." He let his arm fall around her and ever so slightly pulled her ever so closer and - and . . .this felt so right it actually _hurt_.

He missed the warm knowing look the old lady sent them from behind the bar counter.

* * *

 

 

Winter was coming. He could feel it. The air was thicker, colder, crispier. It burned if he breathed it in to fast. It made his nose red. Plants were dying, some wilted into themselves, animals were migrating. The rocks were too cold to walk over with bare feet now.

Obi let out a hard sigh as he leaned against the Inns wood fence and stared out the ledge of the dirt mountain. The frigid air blowing through him as he took in another sharp breath. He was supposed to be gone by now.

Two months. He'd been here _two month_ s and he still hadn't left. _Dammit_ , this would rise complications sooner or later he knew.

But . . .he didn't _want_ to leave. He really didn't. He'd felt something in this place he hadn't felt anywhere else before. He felt like he belonged. Safe, that was near impossible to feel with his life, but he did here. He felt safe, comfortable . . . at ease with himself and those around him.

_He didn't want to go._

If he did he'd never find a place like this again. _Ever_. There would never be another place so comfortable like here. There would never be another-

"Obi!"

Obi turned and saw her. Her beautiful red hair streaming behind her as she ran down the rocky slop that lead to the fence, something in her small pale hands.

There would never be another her, anywhere. He knew that too.

"Miss, are you all right?" He asked half teasing. He never knew with her.

She let out a harsh breath when she reached him, "yah-" she said lightly, pushing stray red strands out of her freckled face.

His fingers twitched.

"I just wanted to give you this." She placed a warm cloth in his half gloved hands.

He opened it, a beautifully baked roll of flakey bread, golden topped with sesame seeds, was inside it. His heart melted a little as she smile gleefully at him.

"Oma just let me make them. It's rare to get white flour up here but she let me make these . . . you like these right?" Her eyes searched his directly.

It was one of the things he loved-liked- about her. She never backed down. Not even with a normal conversation. She held your eyes until you couldn't anymore. But everything showed there. Her feelings, her thoughts, her intentions. All clear and beautiful in her shimmering green.

Obi licked his lips lightly, "Thank you Miss, yes I do." What else would he say?

"Good." She chirped and bound to stand next to him with her own roll. That's when he noticed she was barely even dressed. She had on shoes and a dress but no shawl.

"Miss, you'll freeze, go back inside-"

"I'm fine." She insisted stubbornly, "It's not even snowing yet!"

"But still, you'll get sick and-"

"I'm fine Obi." She insisted harder, looking at him, roll making its way to her mouth.

He licked his lips again as she chewed, unmoving.

"All right. Fine Miss, but if I have to carry your feverish body back the blame is on you."

They stood there silently after that, staring out over the ledge down to the rocky, dark purple and black ridges below, the cold air settling around them, enveloping them in the promise of snow.

"Why don't you say it?" She suddenly spoke up. The quiet falling apart.

Obi blinked, his oddly colored eyes showing confusion, "What?"

She looked at him now, "My name Obi. You never say it. You've lived her for a couple months now . . . you don't have to call me Miss anymore."

 _Oh_ . . .

"So why don't you say it?" She persisted.

 _Because it's too good for me to say? I'm being polite? I like it too much to say it out loud . . . I_ -

"I like calling you Miss." _Makes me feel less afraid_.

She thought about this for a moment, "Will you ever say it?"

He thought about that. Really thought about it . . . would he? He wanted to, he'd said it in his head multiple times but . . . but if he said it out loud that would mean she'd broken past his last barrier and-and he couldn't let her do that. For her sake he couldn't let her do that.

"Someday."

She seemed to accept that answer for now.

"I like your name." She said suddenly, "It is your name isn't it?"

He hummed, a teasing twinkle rising in his eyes, "I wonder . . ."

She shoved him as he laughed at her, "Oh stop that!"

He still laughed at her flustered face. Until he realized how sober she looked, her eyes distant.

"Why do you always do that Obi?"

 _Do what? Tease you?_ He'd thought about saying that.

"I-I wish you'd just tell me something, anything, smallest thing you can, about you."

"Nothing worth telling." He said airily, looking back out at the scene, his heart pattering louder than normal. She was still looking at him. He could feel it, her crystal greens practically burning in his skin.

"It is to me."

He swore his heart stopped.

His eyes snapped to her, focusing on her. Wishing she hadn't said that. Her face was open to him, clear, soft and open. Waiting, expecting. and-and oh god . . . he wanted to kiss her. He _did_. He really, really - just . . .

"It-it isn't-"

"Something small Obi. Just maybe your favorite color. Nothing you don't want to tell me." She said gently.

He swallowed, his throat constricting, trying to kill him.

"I-red." He blurted out suddenly, her face giving way to surprise by his answer.

"Red?" She looked at him quizzically, her hand subconsciously going to her hair, "Really?"

 _Ever since I saw you it is_.. ."Yah, I like red . . . red's a nice color . . . it's the color of-" _Your beautiful hair,_ "Roses." That was ok too.

She gave him a soft smile at that, her eyes betraying an emotion he didn't understand. He felt heat rise up his neck, even though it was below fifty outside.

"That's nice. I like . . .gold."

He raised his eye brows at her, "Seriously."

She smiled a little shyly, looking at him through the fringe of her eyelashes,"It's the color of your eyes. I think their beautiful."

Now he _knew_ his heart forgot how to beat.

* * *

 

"It won't be too long Shirayuki." Opa assured the nearly teary eyed young girl as he tossed a heavy leather satchel on the wagon.

"But the winter frost will come soon and what if you don't make it back in time?" She tried to argue, tugging at his thick wooly robe.

Obi was casually watching with a smile tugging at his lips as his hand rubbed his own shoulder. She really didn't want them to leave, poor girl was worried sick about it.

"Yuki dear, please, that's exactly why we must go before the frost sets in. We'll have to close the inn this winter if we don't get the supplies now." Oma tugged her off the old man and pulled her into a warm hug, "We'll be all right love."

Shirayuki hugged back tighter, "be safe."

"We will love, we will. Your Opa knows these mountains roads like the back of his hand." Oma assured softly, still hugging her granddaughter.

Obi smiled wider now, his eyes caught Opa's who motioned for the boy to follow him a little away from the women.

"Yes sir?"

The elderly man fixed his steely gaze on Obi that meant he had something serious to tell him. Obi waited patiently.

"The roads won't be hard to maneuver. We'll be gone a week." He said simply.

But Obi already knew that. Why was he mentioning it again?

"Now look son." Obi's heart twitched at that word, "We are leaving our most prized possession here. With you. You won't let anything happen to her." It wasn't a question in need of confirmation. It was an order. The old mans eyes didn't waver as he looked into Obi's golden ones, "Hear me son."

He nodded, "Yes sir. I understand. But-"

"You're not a bad boy Obi." He cut off the younger who snorted, "No, not a bad person at all."

"You don't know me _that_ well sir . . ."

Opa shook his head sternly, "Don't need to. I know, I can see it in your eyes boy. You have heart, it's just been ripped up too many times for you to be comfortable with it. I understand, life just dealt you a bad set of cards and in this game you don't show your hand to the other players."

Obi took that in, staring at the old man incredulously, "You . . .believe that sir?"

"Yes. Why else would I leave you here with her. Now, don't forget. Nothing happens to her while we're gone." The elder put a heavy worked hand on the boys wiry shoulder, " _Nothing_  Obi."

He swallowed, when the heck had he become a part of this so easily?

"Promise."

"Good. We'll be back soon."

Five minutes later the old couple had boarded their rickety wagon and hauled off. Shirayuki was standing next to him on her toes waving wildly at them as her grandmother waved back.

"Bye! I love you!"

"We love you too Shirayuki!"

She continued to wave through tears.

Obi's fingers twitched, he wanted to brush those tears away so badly, "Hey." He settled for nudging her hand with his making her look up at him, "They'll be ok." He assured gently, smiling a soft smile without realizing it.

Shirayuki noticed, and it made her heart flip over more than once, she abruptly grabbed his hand and threaded her fingers between his, not missing the tensing of his body as his eyes searched hers, "I know. Thanks obi."

He didn't say anything. But the slight pressure in her hand was comfort enough.

* * *

 

"Obi!"

The boy flew down the stairs like a bird, with a million blankets piled up in his arms, "I got them! I got them!" He said through the thick layers, nearly laughing in spite of it.

She whirled around and reached for half of them, "Good, I swear if any more people ask tonight we'll have to freeze ourselves."

Obi laughed lightly, walking next to her as they went into the main room, stuffed to the brim with passing travelers and regulars alike, "At least they don't want food right now."

"Oh . . .what are we going to do about that?" She sighed worriedly.

Obi's lips quirked mischievously, "I hear dirt makes  very nutritious soup."

She nudged him, "Oh stop that. Here's your blanket honey." She handed a few to a child and her mother then continued on to everyone else as Obi helped.

* * *

 

That's how things went. For a week, people shuffled in crowded and swarmed out. The cold kept getting colder, Shirayuki grew more and more worried as the temperature dropped. Obi knew it was because she was worried it would snow before her grandparents got back.

He settled for trying to make her laugh and get her mind off of it. It worked for fractions of time an hour. But it was something.

The cold dropped over night. In the morning the ground was iced over. Rocks looked glazed. Nothing moved outside. It was the gray before the storm.

Obi found her sitting at the entrance window. Had she been there long? He didn't know, but she was curled into a ball and looked ridiculously small and cold.

He bit his lip and sat behind her, deftly pulling her effortlessly against him, wrapping his arms over her to warm her and leaning them against the wood walls. She responded gently, leaning against him, her head falling on his shoulder.

"Mmhmm, Obi?" She muttered drowsily, making his heart prick.

'Yes?" He nearly whispered not trusting his own voice.

"How old are you?"

That . . .was _not_ what he expected. Huh . . .she was trying to distract herself. He decided to oblige her.

"I don't know, somewhere like seventeen maybe? Not really sure." He answered slowly, honestly. He really didn't know and he didn't think about it much.

She hummed, her eyes sliding closed, he saw her light lashes brush her cheeks, "That's a nice age." She mused about loud, "People get married at that age around here."

He nearly jumped in surprise at that. What was she-

"I'd like to get married . . . someday." She continued on sleepily. His body tensed behind her, "Might be nice . . . have a few babies." Her sentences slurred now.

Obi realized she was falling asleep and didn't know what she was saying anymore. He relaxed, he was safe, no need to deflect this awkward conversation because she didn't know she was having it.

Until she muttered again under her breath.

"A few gold eyed babies. . . ."

Obi never mentioned that conversation to her . . . _ever_.

____________________________

A week and three days had passed. It hadn't snowed yet, the river was slowing though. There wasn't much fish anymore and Obi barley felt his toes whenever he came back inside. She was always at the window now. He had a hard time getting her to eat. Her eyes would glaze over with worry and doubt.

Fears crept through her like a vine.

" _What if their hurt? Or lost, or-or kidnapped?!"_

He'd nearly laughed at that last one. But her stricken face cut the humor short. It was all he could do to keep her from going out in the freezing air to look for them herself.

He kept promising her they'd be all right. Everything would be all right . . .

_Biggest lie ever._

* * *

 

The news came suddenly, and from the last person they'd expected. A stranger, a lumber jack from  the north side of the mountain, he'd found their wagon, smashed to pieces. The heavy snowy winds knocked it over the side, no sign of a horse or bodies. Likely buried under the mass amount of white.

At first she didn't cry. No, first she just listened quietly as Obi asked all the necessary questions for her. After the man left though . . . the dam broke.

Obi's heart nearly shattered as she let out the most heart wrenching sob he'd ever heard come out of a human mouth. She grabbed onto herself and fell to the floor in a huddled ball and sobbed. She cried  so hard and so loud her throat was going to hurt from it.

Obi swallowed thickly. No amount of smart words or sly teasing was going to get him out of this one. Shirayuki was broken mass in front of him and all he could do was stare. He'd never known the pain of losing someone close. He'd never had anyone close like this but .. .maybe he'd grown close enough to the old ones that he felt a pang of remorse and sorrow.

He felt sorrow.

"Miss..." His voice trailed , lost in her breathless tearful gasps . She wasn't going to stop. He wouldn't stop her anyway. He bit his lip hard and fell to his knees in front of her. Without another thought or doubt he pulled her up by her cold arms and hugged her tight against him. So tight. She buried her face in his chest, pressing harder as her body shook under his embrace. Her sobs muffled against him, her tears seeping through his dark shirt, hot and wet, dripping into his skin. He pulled her impossibly closer, his mouth pressed into the top of her head as she cried.

His own eyes watered as he mumbled faint soothing words. But nothing could squelch her pain. He felt it through her. As if she was pressing some of it into his own heart, making him quake.

"Oh Miss." He muttered softly, squeezing his eyes shut, "Please. . . please." He breathed hopelessly, he didn't know what he was begging for really, he just wanted the pain to stop.

It didn't. They were there for hours.

* * *

 

The funeral had been small and immediate, since there were no bodies. The numbness that came with the grief settled in and Obi watched her, watched his Miss fade. Her beautiful smile and laugh gone, the vibrancy of her hair and eyes, dulled. Her voice was always low and afraid. Her body slow and dreary.

His heart was breaking. He couldn't _stand_ to see her like that.

 _"You won't let anything happen to her._ " Opa's words rang in his ears as he watched the beautiful girl fade away in front of him.

 _Oh god_. . . he couldn't stand much more of this. He had to do something. He had to save her somehow.

An opportunity practically threw itself at his face.

He presented it to her while she was doing the dishes.

"Miss?" He called softly, he didn't want to scare her, she was afraid of everything now, "I want to ask you something."

She put her wash cloth down and looked at him, purple rings prominent under her once shimmering eyes. His heart clenched. This _had_ to work.

"Yes?" Even her voice had lost its luster.

"I um-I don't think you should stay here anymore." He started quickly, "This place isn't-isn't good for you anymore. So I found this little shop for sale down in the main city and thought . . .what if you start fresh there, make new memories and . . .heal a little." He finished, silently begging her to accept.

She looked at him, her eyes not really seeing him.

"Start fresh? In Tanbrun?" She said slowly.

He nodded.

The air was thick as she thought about this.

"I know your grandparents wouldn't want to see you like this and I promised Miss . . .I promised your Opa that I'd take care of you, so please . . .let me." He added unexpectedly.

She looked at him now, her eyes watery, her lips wobbled as the wash cloth dripped under her clutching fingers.

"Oh Obi..." She gasped roughly and practically strangled him with a hug. Obi caught her, he always did, and held her tight. She cried softly against his shoulder now. At least she wasn't numb anymore.

But this cry was different. This one felt something akin to relief. Obi could feel it through her, she was healing.

"It'll be ok Miss, I'm still here." He said gently, his hands aching to run through her hair.

Her fingers dug into his back, fisting his shirt, "Don't leave Obi. Please don't leave."

Obi forgot what breathing felt like, his heart swelled and hurt in a strange way. He ached as he pulled her closer. He _wouldn't_. He wouldn't ever leave so long as she wanted him to stay.

He knew he was never going to leave before either. She'd attached herself to him so quickly and so strongly that he couldn't . . . he couldn't go away and forget.

 _No matter what_.

"I won't Miss. I won't."


	3. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirayuki an Obi manage to get to Tanbrun and long boiling feelings start to simmer over.

The move had taken a few weeks.

People came and went,constantly, trying to help them pack, or telling them they wish she wouldn't go. So many words were passed, so many well wishes, condolences and hopes. Obi bore them all as he helped her pack and move. She worked with a new purpose now, she _wanted_ to go. She wanted to start over, she will.

He admired that. Her sudden determination stood out for him. He wondered at her immeasurable strength as she plowed on. She was incredible and he was realizing that more and more every day he spent with her . . .and damn it all if he knew what to do with _that_.

The trip down the mountain was rocky and a little slippery from the melting snow, but he got them down all right. Them and their little wagon. They passed a narrow ledge that nearly gave her a heart attack but it was alright in the end. They'd survived, and he purposely didn't tell her about the wreckage he saw as they crossed.

He doubted she hadn't noticed though.

Finally- _Finally_ , they made it to the flat dirt roads of the city. Tanbrun was there, lively and new. She took in everything with wide wonder, making him smile as he watched her and lead their horse towards the new place he'd bought.

"This is it?" Shirayuki's eyes took in the small one story building. It had a brick outline and a shingled roof. It was small and a little run down without any color. Inside was worse.

It was drably and gray from disuse. She looked around and blew some dust off the side counter. A broken glass case caught her eyes.

"This used to be a bakery." Obi filled in, hand rubbing his opposite shoulder, "It's not that great but . . ."

"I love it."

He stopped, his eyes widening as he looked into her shimmering green eyes, "Yah?"

She nodded vigorously, "I can't wait to fix it Obi." She assured and reached out her pinky to him. He met her half way with his, "Together right?

A smile played at his lips, "Right. Together." The word felt foreign and wonderful on his tongue. He liked _together_ infinitely better than _alone_. 

___________________________

It took a long time to fix it though.

"Obi where's the soap?" Shirayuki called, he was nowhere to be seen. She huffed, irritated, and pushed up her work dress sleeves, she'd tied a blue bandana around her hair to keep it out of her face and marched behind the dirty counter to find the lanky body of her companion fast asleep.

 _Oh god_. Her eyes widened unexpectedly as she watched him. His face relaxed and impossibly soft looking, even the sharp edges of his jaw and cheek bones. She licked her lips absently wondering what it would feel like to kiss the skin over the bone and-

He snorted awake, making her squeak in embarrassment and stumble back.

He sat up, his golden irises blurry as he tried to focus on her, "Miss?"

She flushed terribly at how husky his voice was when he'd said it, "I'm here . . . where-where's the soap?" She managed.

Obi yawned like a cat and reached behind him, "Yah sorry. I'm just _really_ exhausted and- Are you ok Miss?"

 _No_. No she was not, seeing him all sleepy eyed and messy . . _.oh goodness_. This was _not_ the time.

"Y-yes."

She snatched the soap and tried to resume her work.

Silence.

It almost _choked_ her.

"Miss look!"

She bit back a squeak and looked.

He'd drawn a huge smiley face in the dust on the walls with a tongue sticking out, "Tada!" He announced with a flourish.

She snorted at his excitement and giggled. Ease resumed it's place in her shoulders. She just couldn't be awkward around Obi.

___________________________

"Gah!" The paint splattered when Obi tripped over a paint brush.

"Obi no!" Shirayuki yelped as she tried to balance him, he was too heavy and they both went sprawling on the now splotched floor.

She opened her eyes and looked down into a pair of liquid gold eyes.

Her face heated up as she relized their tangled position, " _You_ -you should be more careful-" She said breathlessly, refusing to be embarrassed.

Obi's smile looked strained, "Well why should I worry? When I have a dazzling knight to save me."

She snorted and pushed off of him, refusing to laugh, " _Stop_ that."

"Oh but Miss." She turned towards him when she heard the sly tone in his voice, "Don't I get to _thank_ my savior." He was teasing her, she knew this, but her face colored at the words anyway.

"N-no thanks nessecary. You've saved me plenty, I returned the favor." She blurted unsteadily.

Obi laughed lightly and stood up, she looked at him suddenly, his laughter died on his throat as he gazed down at her.

"Not a favor. I'd do it no matter what."

And- that _look_ he gave her. Shirayuki's heart flickered around her rib cage, her lungs forgot to do their job as a shiver sparked down her spine making her toes curl. It was . . .unlike anything ever directed at her. His eyes were softer than she'd ever seen them as he looked at her, so warm and-and his face just melted her heart.

Oh _god_ . . she forgot how to think.

"Shi-Miss?" He corrected quickly.

Her eyes widened, "Yes?"

"I-" His hand hovered mid air as if he wasn't sure where to put it. As if he didn't know if he should touch her or not and. . .he was beautiful. When had he become so _beautiful_?

"Yes?" She said, their bodies drawing closer, her chest tightened painfully.

His fingers brushed past her face, resting behind her ear, his thumb brushed her cheek gently, trailing heat on it, "O-obi?"

His face pulled away suddenly, hand withdrawing , she very nearly whimpered at the loss of closeness as she opened her eyes. When had she closed them?

He grinned at her, "Paint. On your face." He chuckled at her fallen face. 

"Oh . . . _oh_." She realized with a red face at what she thought he was. . .

He laughed making her heart skip, "Here. Have some more." He tapped her nose with a blob of soft purple paint.

She squealed, forgetting her embarrassment and reached to pay him back. Half an hour later they finished the walls, more paint on themselves  than the actual surface. But they were happy.

Laughing together in a spread out mess on the floor.

She watched as he laughed. She realized then that she never wanted him to stop.

She _never_ wanted him to stop. . .

___________________________

"A little to the left!" Shirayuki called from her position as she scrutinized the sign Obi was struggling to hang, "A little more. . . a little more-no back, yes, no . . .wait!"

"By all means Miss, I'll wait, it's not like my arms will fall off or anything." He griped through a grunt.

"Oh sorry! Yah there! _Right_ there."

He nailed it hard, as if to finalize the position and say that it wasn't moving again. _Ever_.

She smiled, hands on her hips, her burning hair blowing softly in the warm air, "Perfect."

Obi smiled and stood next to her, His hand resting on his opposite shoulder, "Yah . . . _perfect_." But he wasn't looking at the sign. Thankfully she didn't notice.

"We did it Obi. We did it."

He felt a thrill run through him when she said ' _we_ '. He liked the sound of it.

"Yes we did."

She turned towards him, the biggest smile she'd had since her grandparents died on her face, she looked ecstatic, "We did it!"

Her excitement was contagious as she jumped at him. He laughed along with her, their laughter bells and rumbles as he lifted her in the air and whirled her around. He was never happier.

She looked down at him through laughing eyes, thanking him in a way words never would. Her cheeks pink, her hair flying behind her. His heart beat faster as he lowered her, their laughter dissolving as they gazed at each other, her hands slid down his arms, as he slowly put her down, nearly wrapping around his neck, her small body pressed against him as she stood on her toes, the wind blowing her hair and skirt around them.

He nearly lost it. Her face was _so_ close, her lips looked so soft and pink and - and air wasn't making it into his lungs.

"Obi..." The way she said it - _God_ . ..that was-that felt . . .he almost melted, closed his eyes and nearly moaned.

"We . . .we should celebrate." He swallowed thickly, forcing down the blossoming urge in his chest, "I know a place." His hands were still around her waist, they fit so wonderfully there. He didn't want to move them. He pulled away first. Plastering on a smile to hide his jitters, "Come on."

He tugged her hand, trying to calm the raging, aching storm inside himself... he was in _so_ much trouble.

She followed him wordlessly.

___________________________

It was a quiet bar. She didn't drink anything though, which was funny because she worked at a bar her entire life and yet, she had a problem with alcohol.

Obi nearly laughed himself silly when she'd told him. He was on his third glass and she watched with a cup of cider in her hands. Apple cider.

"I'll be right back." Obi suddenly stood up and stretched, she heard his spine crack. She should take a look at that sometime, and watched him walk off slowly through the crowd.

She sat on the bench, not really comfortable, but not really afraid anyway. This bar wasn't nearly as comforting as the one her grandparents ran. She sighed and put her cup down. She really didn't want to think about them right now.

"Hello beautiful."

She jumped in her chair as a tall, slightly muscled man with flopping black hair and narrow dark eyes made his way to her, sliding in her personal space easily.

Shirayuki cringed as the smell from his alcohol laden breath hit her, "Can-can I help you?"

"Oh yes, _yes_ you can. I have a nice room with a nice bed that is just _calling_ your name."

She grimaced, "but you don't know what it is." She scooted backwards. He crawled closer, his face inches away from hers now.

"Who cares, mine's Shenzen, that's all you need to know when I make you scream it and-"

Shirayuki squeaked as he leaned closer and pressed his mouth to hers. She shuddered in disgust when the messy taste of alcohol invaded her poor mouth as he violated her. She struggled away and kicked him in the leg.

He pulled back with a hiss and glared, drunken anger filling his face, "Bitch likes it rough huh?" He grabbed a handful of her hair making her cry out as she struggled against him, kicking him in the shin.

"Ow you little-" He didn't finish that sentence, a face full of apple cider drowned him.

"Let _go_!" She seethed and kicked him again. He keeled down clutching his parts, his fingers slipping from her hair.

"B-bitch!"

A heavy hand grabbed him by the collar, the next second he was being drilled into by a pair of very bright, very gleaming, now furiouse, pair of eyes.

Shirayuki bound behind Obi as he gripped the offending males shirt tighter.

" _What did you call her._ "

She shivered, she'd _never_ heard that voice come out of him before. It was like a piece of darkness Obi kept hidden had slipped out into his throat. She looked at his back, even _that_ looked fiercely dangerous. He looked . . . _terrifying_.

"L-look man I didn't know she was you-r- Gack!" A choke hold stopped the leech mid protest.

"She's _not_. She isn't a thing. You touch her or any other girl without their permission again and I will kill you."

Something in his voice made her believe that he would too . . .oh, he _really_ would.

Obviously the guy wasn't drunk enough to not realize that too. He paled and started shaking.

"Yah- _yah_ , ok, got it!" He yelled as Obi threw him against the counter with fierce force.

He whirled on her so suddenly she flinched and shrunk away from his dark look.

"Are you hurt?" He rasped tightly.

She didn't look at him, "N-no."

Obi's eyes widened as he realized she was afraid . . .of him. No, _no_ she shouldn't be . . . _not ever_. His anger slipped away, his face smoothed out as he reached for her.

"Miss?"

She looked now, seeing his regular face, lighter, less frightening, "Yes?"

His hand moved of its own accord, it slipped into her hair, his fingers grazing her scalp making her eyes flutter shut. She leaned unconsciously against him.

"Are you hurt?" He asked again, anger gone as she practically purred against his palm.

"No." She opened her eyes, his stared back, "No, I'm fine Obi. Thank you."

He pulled his hand back too soon. She almost whined about it, but she bit her lip to control herself.

"Good. Let's go home."

 _Home_ . . . she liked that. She liked him saying that word to her. As if they were . . .

"Ok, yah, home sounds nice. . ."

___________________________

Shirayuki opened her herbalist shop in no time.

People were reluctant to come at first because she was new and nobody knew where she came from, but after some brave soul tried and had his backache cured by her remedies, people _flocked_.

In just three short months Shirayuki began to feel like she'd been doing this all her life.

Obi with her every step of the way.

She'd grown so used to him. So familiar. He was just there, always, every time. When she needed a hand, he gave it to her effortlessly. When she hurt he comforted with gentle words and quips to make her laugh easily. When she doubted the herb shop would work he encouraged her and pushed her forward firmly.

She found strength in him being there and somehow, it felt that no matter where she'd go, Obi would be there. He'd always be there.

She couldn't imagine if he wasn't. She'd tried. It hurt to try. She stopped trying. She liked it better when he was there anyway.

"There we go." She smiled brightly handing an elderly lady her crushed jasmine tea, "Have a nice day and let me now if the inflammation eases."

"Thank you dear, I will." The woman smiled and pattered off just as Obi's tall, lean frame entered the doorway.

"Come again!" He called cheerfully as the woman brushed past him. He closed the door and turned to smile at her.

Shirayuki was no stranger to the reaction his smile has been getting from her lately. Her heart would lighten and speed up, and she'd fight the blush threatening her face.

"Good day Miss?"

 _Now that you're back,_ "Yes. You get what I asked?" She said carefully, lining up her left over herbs in the right drawers.

Obi nodded and dropped a satchel filled to the top with greens only she could tell the difference to, "of course, don't I always." He said easily, dumping out the contents in front of her.

She smiles widely at him, "Perfect. Thank you." She shifted through the pile happily. A nice comfortable quiet settles in as Obi dropped in a wicker arm chair they'd bartered for. He drew a foot to rest over his knee and watches her. Like he always does.

Watches if she needs help, watches her fingers, her small, pale, slender fingers working nimbly to sort and categorize the herbs. Watches the shadows play with her face, making it seem near untouchable. Like a dream. Watches her hair fall and weave back and forth, tauntingly, dareing him to brush it back so he can see her face more clearly.

But he doesn't. He just watches. Like he always does.

"Obi?"

"Humm."He answers simply, a comfortable aura settling over him.

"Are you . . .are you alright?" She askes suddenly. His eyes seemed to be starring more intently lately. Not that it bothered her it just - just felt _too_ distracting.

"Yes. Why?" He cocked his head, giving her a look that reminded her of on curious cat.

"I," She shakes her own head with a light laugh, "You just seem so distracted is all."

He didn't answer for the span of a minute.

"You're kind of distracting Miss. Can't blame me for that."

Her heart stuttered, her green eyes snapped to his glittering gold, "Wh-what?" She was blushing, she knew she was . . . she didn't know why though. It was just Obi! He'd made off handed teasing remarks like that so many times before. But this time- this time it sounded different. Sounded - _serious_.

"What I said. You are distracting." He repeated unabashedly, making her color even more.

"Oh come on now." She snapped forcefully, "You're ridicules sometimes."

He was silent for a second before that familier teasing smile slid across his face. She almost sighed in relief. Good, _teasing_. Teasing she could handle, she could _deal_ with that. Teasing was normal, was comfortable. _Easy_.

"I know. You wouldn't keep me around if I wasn't." He snickered at her raised brow.

She turned and pulled a stool closer to stand on, reaching for the higher drawers in her herb cabnit, "Honsetly, I don't _know_ why you stick around at all." She said offhandedly, reaching higher. Darn thing was so high . . .

He wasn't quick to answer, which frightened her a little bit. The shop was dark now, only a small candle on the side table was lit. For some reason his presence was stronger in the dark.

"I-"

"Woah!" Shirayuki squeaked and toppled, the darkness making her dizzy as she lost her bearings and twisted around, bracing herself for a fall that didn't come.

Obi caught her. Easily, he always did. His arms behind her back and under her legs. She was pressed against him from the impact.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Obi I didn't- stupid shortness." She grumbled more to herself than to him.

A light rumble rippled through her making her look up into his shadowed face.

Her breath snagged.

His eyes gleamed in the dark, the light hitting them _just_ so. His sharp features were shadowed and accented by the dimness of the flickering flame. His lips- she forgot to breath.

"O-obi?" She sounded more afraid than confused.

His eyes searched hers, "You should be more careful Miss." He breathed, his voice a notch lower than usual, "I might not be here next time you fall."

She blinked in the dark, her stomach dropping to her toes. N _ot be here_? That-that couldn't happen. He wouldn't-

"You'd leave?" She blurted out before having a chance to rein her thoughts in.

Obi froze, she could tell even in the dark how his body went taut at her words. She briefly wondered what his muscles would feel like under her hands when they were that tight.

Her mouth watered.

"No. No Miss I didn't mean like that." His voice was still low, it dropped to a near whisper making shivers run down her spine and curl her toes.

"I wouldn't. Never like _that_. As long as you want me here . . . I'll stay. Wherever you go Miss. As long as you want."He answered while setting her down gently. Eye conveying sincerity so clear, it burned.

Oh - _oh_ , she wasn't capable of breathing in decent amounts of air anymore. Her heart beat hard and she nearly choked, her body tingling, curling, aching for-for _something_. She was afraid to know what.

"Thank you." That's all she _could_ say, her face as red as her hair by now, she'd never been more grateful for the dark than she was now, "Thank you Obi."

His fingers brushed hers for an indecisive moment before he drew back, much to her chagrin, "You should get some sleep Miss." He said, his voice still a gentle whisper. And she wished he'd stop because it made her feel like those tingles were starting to burn.

"Y-yes. You too."

So they did.

___________________________

Things resumed to normal the next day.

Shirayuki found herself wishing they hadn't.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think!


	4. Strange Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life changes too swiftly for humans to keep up sometimes.

It had been nearly four months in Tanbarun's prosperous city.

Four months in her lovely blossoming herb shop.

Four months living with Obi, and growing wonderfully closer. He was like her shadow now. Never to be severed as long as they saw the sun.

People came to love her. The word spread by mouth far and fast. Woman, men, even children of all ages, came to her shop. Most for ailments, but quite a few came just to see her.

She was kind and brave to them. A strong young woman who moved beautifully past grief and loss. She would smile confidently at them when they came in sick, making their doubts fade. She would speak assuringly, and she had a steady and smooth way of doing her work.

They loved her.

Obi noticed this too. He noticed the amount of attention she got. He got plenty himself, he didn't mind. But not like her. He wouldn't worry about it if it hadn't been for the men that started coming.

 _Asking_ for her. Asking her for _herself_. Not for her cures, Obi would watch these interactions she'd have with some young fool or other. He wouldn't have minded, if she wasn't so naive to their advances.

Some of them were less than innocent. _That_ was what put him on edge.

They'd be blushing like children and trying to say something that could appease her well read mind. She always talked to them, she always smiled and treated them the same, courteous and kind.

Unless they got too bold.

Then he'd step in. She'd glare at him crossly if he did, but he didn't care. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Not like that.

He wouldn't.

"Did you _have_ to scare him off like that Obi?" Shirayuki glared one afternoon after he'd nearly assaulted a particularly brave little beggar.

"Yes." He answered simply. His mirth lost on him for once as he looked at her seriously.

She continued to glare, lips near pouting, hair a tousled mess, strands falling every which way out of her tie, hands on her hips . . . he wished those where his hands.

"Why, he wasn't doing anything?!" She sounded angry now, "You'll ruin this if you keep scaring them like that."

He very nearly sneered. _The hell was wrong with him_? He couldn't know even if he wanted to.

"He was touching you _unnecessarily_."

Her mouth fell agape. He'd never wanted to kiss someone so badly. His lips actually _ached_.

"Obi, that's not-he wasn't . . . _oh_." She looked down, suddenly ashamed. "Their getting braver I guess." She sighed, pulling her pony tail over her thin shoulder, fingers weaving in it.

Obi fisted his own hand to keep from reaching for her hair himself.

Her eyes suddenly connected to his, "I appreciate you trying to keep me safe Obi but . . . I am very nearly seventeen . . . maybe you should - _let them_?" She sounded very confused at the moment.

Obi's eyes narrowed for a second before his heart nearly snapped in half and he looked away, " _Fine_."

"What?" He could here her breath hitch for a moment.

"I said, fine. If that's what you want Miss. I'll leave them alone." Those words hurt more than they should have. It wasn't like he owned her or anything. And it was only natural that she'd want to feel around at this age. Heaven knew how much he had- _so much_.

But it still hurt him. It hurt him somewhere deep in his patched together heart that he knew- _knew_ he'd never be good enough for her. . .he knew, and yet-

Yet he still _wanted_ to be. He still wanted to be worth her endearment.

His guards had fallen pitifully in front of this beautiful green eyed angel. His emotional fortress hadn't stood a _chance_. Sure, he'd still managed to keep most of his past to himself but . . .but he found he didn't really _want_ to any more.

 _Not from her_.

"Obi." His name fell from her lips and he almost broke. _Almost_. Just a hairs breath away from cracking and telling her.

Telling her what?

He wasn't sure.

"Obi, look at me."

It was almost a command. _Almost_.

_Cover it up moron. Forget it, she's to bright and pure for you. You're a dark monstrosity, born in darkness, raised in danger and-and . . .she's not._

He turned to her, masking his face painfully well. She looked taken aback.

"Don't worry Miss," He smiled, his heart cracking, "I'll just be here to make sure only the good ones get by."

Her hand fell to her side, still. She'd reached out to him in her confusion. Her eyes searched, begged, his face to show _something_.

He didn't let a thing slip by.

"Thanks." She muttered before whirling away and heading towards the front again.

Obi watched her go, only when she was out of sight did he slump against the wall in defeat.

_Damn it._

He wished he could rip his own heart out just so he wouldn't hurt so much.

___________________________

Shirayuki wasn't sure how he did it, but he did.

After that odd, tight conversation about the boys he'd scared away, Obi was his usual jovial self, laughing with the stray children that wandered to the shop with their parents, talking with the men, and even helping with the herb deliveries like nothing had happened.

Maybe nothing had. . .she just thought it had and-and maybe she was just being over dramatic.

"Thank you, I hope your heartburn lessens." She smiled politely as her costumer waved and left.

Another day was done and she was alone. Obi was still outside. She wondered what he and the tavern man were talking about.

She went to close her soft green shutters when she caught sight of him. Her breath hitched unexpectedly. The sun was setting, casting soft golds, reds and pinks, over the cityscape. The hues made Obi stand out, he was tall -so tall, how had she never noticed?

His skin was a warm hue under the late falling sun, his eyes glittered interestedly as he talked with a quirk to his lips. His half gloved hands gesturing as the man laughed with him. Shirayuki's heart beat sped up as she leaned on her elbows out the window. The air was warm now, curling around her, making a strange comfortable warmth settle in her bosom as she watched him speak.

She felt content and beyond happy at the moment. Happy and she didn't understand why.

The urge to call him suddenly took hold and wouldn't let go until she did. Softly at first. Than louder. He turned instantly, body ready for whatever she needed. She almost sighed wistfully, right now, all she needed was for him to come closer.

He bid the man good-bye and walked towards her, slow.  _Painstakingly_ slow. She felt near bursting by the time he reached her for some reason.

"Yes Miss?" His eyes regarded her softly, like she was something- Her breath stuttered- _something special._

"I-I just wanted to-t . . ." What did she want? She couldn't remember, at all, "To say good night . . ." _That was very pathetic_.

He chuckled, the sound sending sparks she'd never felt before through her, "That's it? But Miss, it's barely sundown." He teased.

She sighed, and refused to admit to herself that she was blushing, "Whatever. I'm tired. Good um- _almost,_ night." She snapped, refusing to look at him.

He laughed again, "Aw, did you miss me today? Is that what this is Miss?" He was teasing, she knew this but - but she _did_ miss him, _so much._ Even though he'd been outside all day right there, she . . .missed him.

"No. Don't be ridiculous, _goodness_ Obi, you really shouldn't-" Her thoughts scrambled as he leaned on the window sill, his shoulders up, his palms holding his weight as he leaned forward, his eyes twinkling mischievously as she was sure her face was a tomatoes by now.

"Me? Ridiculous? Why _Miss_ , that's impossible. I'm too amazing to be ridiculous." He said slyly, eyes solidly on hers.

Shirayuki had never felt so achingly for anyone before, restraint was nearly heart stopping, "You may be right." The words came out hushed, near breathless.

Obi's eyes lost their sly glint and widened, his face slacked as he lost balance and toppled over, missing her and flipping inside to the floor with a bang.

They blinked at each other for a moment. Then she giggled. He snorted. They both burst into gales of laughter, the tense moment lost as they tried to recompose.

The rest of the evening was spent teasing each other mercilessly.

___________________________

Obi hadn't been there when it happened.

She was alone. The last costumer left a good hour ago. The sun was setting and Obi hadn't come home yet. He'd gone off to help a stable hand break in his horse.

She knew he'd be back tired and probably sore so she set to work making him some peppermint balm that soothed the muscles and head.

She'd been so absorbed in her grinding that the loud knock startled her. She quickly put down the grinder and wiped her hands on her apron, absently fixing her long hair as she went to answer the rickety door. The knock came harder. This couldn't have been Obi. He never knocked, and he used the windows whenever he could.

She opened the door. A tall, broad shouldered man with a weather beaten and aged face glared down at her. His uniform was thick and pressed and signified that he was a guard. A royal guard.

A light sweat broke out on her face, "Yes?" She stared back, hoping to look fearless, inside, she was tensely afraid.

What could a palace guard of Tanbarun have to do with her?

"Are you the herbalist known as Shirayuki in these parts." The man spoke gruffly, not sparing time for formalities.

She nodded, uncertainly, "What can I do for you?"

The man cleared his throat, pulled out on official looking scroll and read it to her, his chin pointed up, "By order of the First Prince of Tanbarun, Prince Raj, you are here by informed that you have been _graciously_ chosen by his majesty to obtain the role as his new concubine. You will arrive at the castle promptly tomorrow afternoon, if you fail to obey, you will be brought forcefully." He closed the scroll and gave her a curt nod and walked away.

Her blood had frozen, her brain screeched to a halt when he'd said the word ' _concubine_ ' she couldn't- _breath_.

"W-wait! _What_? Why?" She yelled, horrified.

The guard spared her a minute glance, "He has taken a fancy to your odd hair. You should be honored." And he left without another look.

Shirayuki's world slowly seemed to shatter. And -

And there was no way to pick up the pieces without cutting herself.

All she could think was; _why was she cursed with this wretched hair?_

_____________________________

Obi wasn't prepared to find what he did. He was hot and sweaty and tired but, happy. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this light, even with all the dark edges in him. He was genuinely _happy_.

He couldn't wait to tell Shirayuki about the horses he'd seen. Maybe he should teach her how to ride someday, she could use that and-

His body tensed. The lights were out. Why were they- she always waited for him if he was home late.

His heart froze over quickly, the warmth leaving his body as he slipped back into his assassins persona. Something had happened and he'd find out what.

If someone did something to his Miss . . .They'd pay, badly.

He slipped through the south window, it was unlocked. Alright . . . _that_ was normal.

Nothing seemed hassled or out of place. But it was quiet. _Really quiet._

"Miss?" He dared to whisper in the silent dark, "Miss it's me . . . are you here?" _Please be here. I don't know what I'll do if you aren't here-_

The door creaked open, both scaring and relieving him when he saw it was her. She looked small and fragile and - so unlike herself that his relief turned to worry.

"Shira- Miss?" He breathed, and quickly went to her, "Are you-are you sick?"

She didn't look up, her face hidden by her red strands, that's when he noticed. It was short. Her hair, her long luminous tresses, where cut, more than half gone. They brushed her jaw now and Obi grew fretful.

"Miss talk to me. Please."

She shook her head.

"Why? What happened? Why is your hair-" _Gone_ , he wanted to say, "Cut?"

Her shoulders shook under his hands. Obi's heart froze again when he realized she's crying. She gasped loudly, her face snapping up to look at him, eyes misty forest green in the dark, face red and stained.

"O-obi . . ." She hiccupped, and grimaced in shame as she shrunk away from him, into herself.

He didn't like it. _Not. One. Bit._ This wasn't grieving like when her grandparents died. This was - _pain_. A different kind of emotional pain. He'd felt it pierce his heart. It hurt. _Horribly_.

Whoever made her feel this way was going to pay. His Miss did _not_ deserve this kind of pain.

He pulled her close against his chest, her small body fitting beautifully as she hiccuped and burrowed closer, face pressed above his beating heart. He waited until she'd calmed, hand rubbing soothing circles in her back. Soft words of care spilled out of him unexpectedly. His walls were down. _So_ far down, he didn't know where they went.

After a minute there was no sound except the occasional sob that hitched her body against him. He could feel her heart beating through him. He swallowed and wished he wasn't so lost right now.

"Miss?" Softly, inquiringly.

"Prince Raj of Tanbarun sent a royal guard today." She whispered back, face still against his chest, "He said the prince-" She swallowed, "Liked my hair and wants me-want me to - "

Obi's grip on her tightened as he waited for her to finish.

"Want's me as his concubine."

The stunned silence was deafening.

" _What_?" He seethed. His body alight, anger coursing through like a match had lit him up, "He wants what?" His voice dropped to a gravely dangerous tone, promising pain for whoever dared ask for such a thing.

Shirayuki knew that much as she pulled out of his warmth and looked at him with misty, sorrowful eyes.

"I know." She whispered sadly, "I just can't seem to stay out of problems."

He looked fierce. Furiously ridged, as his mind whirled with the possibilities of pain he could unleash on the stuck up, moronic, disgusting, piglet of a prince-

"Obi," Her breath washed over his taut face, he simmered down and locked eyes with her. Their hearts connecting for a moment.

"You won't _do_ anything." She said softly, her hand reaching up and cupped his darkened face, "Nothing at all. Raj _won't_ win. I'm not a toy. I know this. He's going to learn the hard way and-" Her thumb brushed his cheek bone, his eyes widened as the touch sends millions of warm prickles through him, swirling in his chest, "And I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Miss-"

"We - _I_ \- can't stay here anymore Obi. That's what I was so broken about, I've decided to leave Tanbarun." She said firmly, the only traces of her previous tears was the shine on her face. Her eyes were stony and set.

Obi's breath hitched, "I'm coming with you."

Her face softened, nearly making him melt right there, "I hoped you would." She whispered gently. Eyes unsure as to how she wanted to thank him.

Obi let walls crumble willingly for the moment. He intertwined their fingers together, her pale ones contrasting against his warm hue, placing his forehead on hers gently, "Always Miss. Always."

He promised. He promised he'd never leave her. And he planned to go through with that until he died.

___________________________

The departure had been swift and clear. Obi knew how to disappear and he was very good at making her keep up. She felt excited as well as sad, as he whisked her away through the wonderful woods at the outskirts of the city. She loved places like this. It made her feel so much more comfortable than a city did.

Nature and her. Just being together. Just breathing each other in. She loved the connection she felt when she was outside.

She loved it.

She was going to miss her herb shop of course, after everything she'd done to get it up and running . . .after everything she and Obi had done.

She sighed wistfully, brushing a short silky red strand away, she'd miss her new friends too, but at least she got to leave them some parting packages. And she was still with Obi, that was definitely a plus.

Speaking of Obi.

He was oddly silent for most of their journey since they started before the sun even got up. She glanced at him curiously as she struggled to keep up with his long, graceful strides. His profile was interesting to look at. She liked the sharpness of his jaw line and cheek bones, and his eye lashes were thick and short as he blinked. In the light his eyes turned a pale almost topaz yellow, clear and alert. His hair stuck out every which way in short soft spikes and she had to clutch her skirt to keep from reaching over and running her fingers through it.

It was Obi. She didn't want to lose him by being weird, but lately . . . she'd seen him as more - she would feel urges that a woman would feel for a man . . . when she wants him in - a physical way.

Her cheeks turned pink just trying not to think about it. A dull ache in the bottom of her stomach reminded her that she _was_ a woman, regardless, and Obi was practically the only man she'd ever spent so much time with and-

 _Good god what was she thinking_!

"Miss?"

"Oomph!" She gasped as she ran head first into his strong, lean back, clutching his sides for support, "Sorry I wasn't-"

"Look there."

She did, her eyes widening as she saw a beautiful house in the middle of all the nature and greenery.

"It's so nice." She breathed, hands clutching her skirts as she stared at the details.

"Might be occupied." He narrowed his eyes as if to look through the walls, "Or it could be just a vacation home. I hear rich people have a bunch of those." He said, his usually easy voice lighting his sentence.

Shirayuki smiled and tugged her short hair, a new habit she'd developed so quickly, "Let's go see if there's anyone home." Without thinking she grabbed his hand and pulled them down the clearing.

Obi laughed behind her, "Woah slow down Miss, what if there is someone home? I highly doubt a rich snob wants to take in two scraggly run aways!"

She gasped in mock offense at him."Me? A scraggly run away? The very idea! You're the scraggly one Obi."

He chuckled, the sound making a grin nearly split her face, "All right, but you are the _actual_ run away. I'm just the innocent scraggly guide." He teased back.

She laughed. She couldn't help it. Even after leaving their new home and escaping a horrible position, she laughed. The nature and Obi was just too wonderful to stay sad for long.

She knocked enthusiastically making Obi laughs the time.

"Hold on there Miss. Wait a minute then bang again." He smiled lopsidedly, his eyes soft as she glanced at him, her heart fluttering for a moment before she squashed the butterflies down and banged again.

Still no answer.

After a few more tries she gave up, "Oh well. I wasn't to opposed to sleeping outside anyway." She mused, eyes on the dipping sun ahead.

A click caught her attention making her turn to see Obi smirking ridiculously as he pushed open the door, metal pick in his hand, "What? Nobody's home."

She let out a breathless giggle as they made their way into the grandly decorated house. Yep, a rich person definitely owned the place. But it seemed Obi was right. Nobody was here. She smiled gleefully and spun around the fine silk rug.

"Come on Obi! Let's see what's upstairs!" She gripped his arm and pulled towards the mahogany colored stairs that wind up.

Obi snickered, "Well Miss, your certainly taking to being a criminal pretty well."

She threw him an unimpressed look, "Oh stop that. I'm not thrilled to be breaking into another's home but . . .we won't steal anything and it's only for one night and this place is so nice I don't think they'll even notice if we remake the beds and-"

"It was a joke Miss."

She looked at him, cheeks tinting pink as his eyes sparkled with mirth, "Yes well . . .I'm just trying to justify this, least you die of guilt." She snapped a little hard.

Obi's grin widened and flashed teeth at her, it was a rare one of his smiles, he was really amused now, "Oh yes, how shall I ever live through the _horrors_ of sleeping in another unsuspecting persons home without their permission!" He feigned horror, "It's not like I've actually stolen, or anything equally awful before."

She couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out and overflowed like sparkling water, Obi's own amused melody mixed pleasantly  with hers as they found a rather nice sized bedroom.

"That's . . .a really big bed." She said slowly, eyeing the king sized mattress dressed in more frill than she'd ever seen.

Obi grinned, "Big enough for two of us, huh Miss."

She almost blushed at the thought. _Almost_. But his mischievous look made her snort and shove him playfully, "Get your own castle bed. This one's _mine_." She declared victoriously.

Obi's laugh was all she heard as he drifted down the halls to do just that.

___________________________

Night time was a different story. Shirayuki ached, alone, and sad in the dark of this huge unforgiving space. She ached of painful memories, of her lost grandparents, of her lost future she'd hoped to build in Tanbarun, of her lost friendships and . . . she just wished she could go back.

Back to before. With Opa and Oma guiding her through her life. But she knew she couldn't as she sat huddled in the furthest corner of the giant bed in only her under shift, a pale yellow dress that was near see through. Her hair brushed her shoulders as she hugged her knees closer, willing tears to not invade her vision.

She missed a lot of things.

If only that wretched selfish prince hadn't- why oh why did he want her like _that_. She couldn't understand how anyone could do that to someone. She couldn't understand at all. _A c-concubine._ The word left a disgusting taste in her mind as she thought it.

She couldn't imagine being a prisoner in her own body like that. Meant to be enjoyed in such a lewd way by someone else . . .someone she didn't even _know_ or care about. It frightened her that people did that. She knew, of course she knew. She wasn't completely white and clean. She heard stories at the Inn, wives complaining about their abusive husbands. Men cheating with several women. Others buying slaves to - to enjoy.

She shivered and hugged her freezing arms tighter. She couldn't imagine being one of those helpless woman, at the mercy of -

The window flew open, scaring her to her feet. The wind wasn't cold yet but she felt like an ice statue, cold, fragile, and clear. She pushed the glass shutters closed forcefully and placed a chair under the handles so it wouldn't open again. The latch was broken.

She sighed and looked at the bed. It was big and daunting and - and so _lonely_. A wave of bone searing loneliness washed over her so suddenly she almost staggered to her knees. Her eyes blurred, her heart ached and she wanted - she needed Obi.

She needed him so much right now it hurt so _hard_.

Clutching her arms she ran out of the room and padded down the hall towards the one he'd chosen for the night. Without a doubting thought she pushed open the wide door and peered inside. It was dark except for some stray moon beams from his window, seeping through the curtains onto his form.

She stepped in and closed the door, he was silent and unmoving, probably asleep unlike her. She came closer and saw, he'd barley undressed, he still had his pants and shirt on, his gloves, overcoat, scarf, and boots were littering the floor. She felt a light blush creep up as she watched him sleep. His eyes shut lightly, his chest moving up and down rhythmically, his face so soft and serene and - and she had the insane urge to kiss him.

He stirred, making her heart jump as she straightened away from him, eyes wide and patient.

"Miss?" He slurred groggily, making her feel guilty for waking him, "Is - is everything all right?" He rubbed sleep out of his eyes, waiting for her.

She suddenly felt incredibly stupid and weak for this. She didn't need to be here she was just being over dramatic and emotional and- and -

"Miss?"

_Oh forget this._

"Can I s-stay here. With you." She stuttered suddenly.

Obi's eyes widened, "Huh?" He was still half asleep.

She sighed and rubbed her arms, "It's cold and lonely in my room and I'm tired and - and I just really want to be near you Obi." There, she'd _almost_ given him the entire truth. _Please let it be enough. . ._

"Ok."

She blinked, "Huh?" Now it was her turn to be confused. She looked at him, expecting a teasing grin or a quip on his lips, instead she got a soft, serious look that made her ache in an entirely _different_ way.

"Ok Miss. If that's what you want."

 It was always _'if that's what you want'_ with him. She realized he always made sure it was what _she_ wanted, never what . . . _what did he want?_ She wanted to ask him. But refrained, she was too tired for anything anymore.

"Yes." She breathed, he tensed, she didn't think why."Yes it is." She slowly crawled onto the bed next to him and settled on the pillow, turning herself to face his side.

It was silent.

"Obi?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you- are you ok with this?" She asked a little shyly.

Obi let out an unexpected, breathless laugh, "Oh Miss - "

She waited. There were _so_ many things he could have said, so many comments he could have made, so many- many jokes he could have teased. _So many_ -

"I'm fine with this Miss. Absolutely-"

She curled against him, his breath hitching for a moment as she hugged his arm to her body, "Good. Because I missed you."

"I was never gone Miss." They were speaking softly now, sleep lulling into their minds.

She snuggled closer, still not sufficiently warmed up yet, "I know - but it felt like you were."

Obi sighed and suddenly his other arm swung up and over and wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer until she was nestled against his chest, "I'm not going anywhere Miss." His chin rested on top of her soft red hair, his warmth seeping into her body through his, "I promise."

She hummed in acceptance and clutched his shirt, forgetting all forms of propriety and fell asleep against him.

Neither had ever slept so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope this was worthy of this amazing fandom and all you amazing authors!


End file.
